


sneak attack

by kurooos



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Horseback Riding, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Geralt being sneaky because he likes having Jaskier's silence and his arms around him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	sneak attack

Jaskier has been plucking the same melody on his lute for the past twenty minutes. It’s a part from his ballads he’s still in the middle of composing. His light, soft voice sings through the notes and lyrics. It’s not a loud song by any means, no need for him to belt out lines or scare off the birds along their trail. 

It’s nice, his voice, Geralt has to admit to himself. Not out loud of course. Jaskier’s voice is sweet and the lyrics are a bit melancholic but passionate. Jaskier’s not yet shown him the song, claiming that if he spoils it, especially for Geralt, he’ll lose the rest of his muse and motivation for finishing.

Geralt thinks he’s a bit theatrical with it, but there’s no arguing with his bard, especially about music. He knows better from many a lecture or two. Still, Geralt can’t deny that hearing Jaskier sing the _exact same line_ for what has to be the fiftieth time, is a little grating on his nerves.

Asking Jaskier outright to stop would just bring on either teasing or idle void-filling chatter, since Jaskier has proven time and time again he’s somehow allergic to silence on their trips. An idea suddenly blooms in his mind.

He tightens his hands on the reins, fixes his posture as subtly as he can, and his legs on either side of Roach give a gentle squeeze. She gives a soft huff of air through her nostrils before kicking forward faster, hooves kicking dust up on their path.

Immediately, the strumming of the lute stops and Jaskier snags an arm around Geralt’s waist, a high pitched yelp catching in his throat, effectively cutting off his song.

“Fancy to keep us a bit more steady, Geralt?” Jaskier still has his arm tight around Geralt. He doesn’t need to see his bard to know his other arm has his lute snug and secure against his side. 

“Hm,” Geralt grunts, giving Roach’s sides another little press and she jerks forward again, now settling into a leisurely trot. 

There’s no hope for Jaskier’s idle playing now. He must focus on holding onto Geralt so as to not fall off Roach’s back-end as their ride gets a bit rougher. Geralt can’t help but smile to himself.

Jaskier either wisely keeps his mouth shut, or has yet to get his scolding in order while Roach takes them along the dirt path faster still. 

When her sides are pressed again, Geralt clicks his tongue and her ears swivel back quickly to hear him better before starting into a brisk canter. Jaskier’s other arm suddenly comes around his waist as well, tugging.

“ _Geralt!_ ”

“Better hold on,” is his only warning before he settles his weight on his feet and thighs, and less on the saddle, calling for Roach to pull faster.

They move at a gallop for a few moments. Geralt enjoying the wind that rushes by them and the heat from Jaskier’s face stubbornly pressed between his shoulders. The weight of Jaskier’s arm stays strong around his midsection. 

It’s something he’s often forgotten about from time to time, Jaskier’s strength. He doesn’t often get himself mixed up in the fighting, but Geralt has no need to worry about his safety. Jaskier’s rather lithe and strong under the frills and bunches of his fancy, intricate clothes. 

Many of the men and women he entertains underestimate him, typically shocked when the sweet-faced bard throws a punch at a foul-mouthed drunk or joins in on the rare fistfight. 

Needless to say, Geralt doesn’t worry about Jaskier falling off Roach. 

He doesn’t force Roach to maintain her speed, giving her a soft pat on the neck as she slows down, gradually coming back to a slow walk. Jaskier maintains his grip on Geralt’s waist and warmth fills his chest.

“You’re such an _ass_ ,” Jaskier gripes against his shoulder, hand thumping Geralt on the side. It barely even tickles. 

He leans his weight back, allows the bard to hold him rather than the other way around. A content hum rests low in his chest and he can scent the fond amusement coming from Jaskier behind him. 

“Not even an apology out of you? I could have dropped my lute! I could have dropped _myself!_ ” A beat of silence. And just as Geralt is about to hum, “And not a single grunt out of you. That’s not a proper answer.”

Geralt endures another grueling handful of seconds of Jaskier’s moaning and groaning before he sits up straight again, like he had before Roach moved faster. The threat works and Jaskier squeezes him, quiets down with only a, “oh _don’t you dare_.”

“Enjoy the sound of the _other_ birds, Jaskier.” 

Geralt settles an arm over Jaskier’s, ensuring that it stays there. Just as he wanted, Jaskier doesn’t make much noise other than a comment here and there about the view. Geralt’s thumb rubs circles on the skin of the back of Jaskier’s hand all the way into their next town.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kuroooos) here! <3


End file.
